


Species

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Elf!Kurt, Interspecies Relationship, M/M, Sex, Werewolf!Blaine, bp!Kurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:32:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Interspecies relationships didn’t exist. That’s why they had to keep this quiet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Species

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by sadritsuka12: hi i wonder if you can write me a klaine prompts i alway wanting to read a elfkurt and a werewolfblaine who smell kurt and and he know that kurt is his mate and blaine is very overptotective i would like bpkurt if you can write omg you be the most awesome person ever

“You’re being too loud,” Kurt laughed, twisting a hand in Blaine’s hair and yanking him up. With a wide grin, showing off his pointed canine teeth, Blaine kissed him deeply and Kurt sighed into the kiss.

“Too loud?” Blaine asked against his lips. “You’ve never complained before.”

“You’ve never begged to go down on me when my parents were downstairs before,” Kurt whispered back, feeling his ears burn at the words.

“Oh,  _I_ begged?”

“Like a dog,” Kurt laughed as Blaine wrapped his arms around his waist and spun them both around. 

“A dog huh? Blaine kissed him again, trailing kisses along his jaw to suck on the pointed tip of his ear. “I don’t remember doing much begging myself.”

Blaine quickly sliding two fingers into him and crooking them cut off Kurt’s response. They kissed heatedly and Kurt’s hips rocked as Blaine lazily thrust his fingers into him and nipped at his lower lip with his teeth. 

“Quiet,” Kurt gasped when Blaine slid into him with a groan. 

“I’m trying,” Blaine buried his face in Kurt’s shoulder as they rocked back and forth. “You aren’t making this easy.”

They were silent until they finished and curled up together. Kissing softly, Kurt let out a low sigh, “I wish we didn’t have to hide.”

“Kurt, no one can know,” Blaine leaned back a little, staring down at him. “Part of the treaty between our species forbids this from happening. My pack will go ballistic.”

Kurt pursed his lips and gently cupped his boyfriend’s cheek. He had seen the reports of decimated werewolves that had betrayed their pack and had been ripped apart. 

“So what? We wait until you find a mate? We wait until I have to marry? What then?” He asked sadly. 

“You’re my mate,” Blaine smiled. 

“That’s impossible,” Kurt huffed and Blaine shook his head. 

“I thought so too. I’ve never heard of one of us having a mate that wasn’t a were but…the moment I met you I knew. You were mine and I was yours,” he kissed Kurt deeply and sat up to find his clothes. “I can’t see you get hurt so we need to just be careful. We’ll move away, we’ll run. We can be together but we need to be careful until then.”

“Okay,” Kurt stood up and followed him to the window as he started to climb down. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Blaine gave him a grin before shifting quickly into a large black wolf and sprinting off into the darkness. 

Kurt sat back down onto his bed and stared at his hands, heart heavy. Interspecies relationships were impossible, even friendships were frowned upon. He had been raised believing that werewolves were cruel, vicious monsters. 

How could that be true when he saw how loving Blaine was?

Just one more year and they could run away to New York. They could be together. They could be happy. 

Just one more year.


End file.
